


there she goes (again)

by BookPirate



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Uncharted crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9246686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookPirate/pseuds/BookPirate
Summary: Bellamy Blake really hopes he won't die on the mad journey to find El Dorado, but if he does, at least he'll be dying next to Clarke Griffin.Uncharted video game crossover!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I reposted this because FanFicFan suggested it might have come up right, so here it is again!
> 
> Roughly, Bellamy is Elena, Clarke is Nate, and Raven is Sully. You don't have to have played the game to understand what's going on, but it might help.
> 
> Title from "There She Goes" by Sixpence None the Richer

Honestly, if you had told Bellamy Blake six months ago that he would be getting shot at by mercenaries on some uncharted forgotten island in the Pacific on the road to finding out the truth about El Dorado he would have laughed so hard he'd cry. Now, as he hides behind a collapsed pillar and tries to reload his gun as quickly as he can, he can't help but question the life choices that have brought him to this point. He supposes, if he really had to pick a starting point, it would be with Octavia's birth.

Not that he ever regrets her being born, obviously. She's the reason he wakes up in the morning, sometimes. But there's no denying her birth put a financial strain on their mother, and impressed upon him that they could never have enough money. A dangerous mindset, he knows now, but growing up it was normal. So, when he sees the casting calls in his area for a new Survivor type reality show, he decides to try out. The payoff for winning is enough to take care of the massive debt he has in school loans, and to pay for Octavia's degree when she gets older.

When he wins, he's almost immediately offered a job as the presenter for a "history's mysteries" show where he travels places and gets to explore ruins, which is basically his dream job, even though he hates people and is pretty sure he comes across as awkward on TV. However, he probably wouldn't have taken it if it hadn't been for the paycheck associated with the job, since Octavia is only 14 and needs more parental guidance than their mom is capable of providing. Still, the money wins out for him in end, dreams of being able to pay off a house of his own someday overtaking the more practical issues.

He wishes he also had a logical explanation for accepting Clarke Griffin's pitch, a year and a half into his show, but he accepts that it was mostly the idea of going down in history books as the guy who found Sir Francis Drake's coffin that had him agreeing with her.

"Bellamy!" Clarke shouts at him from across the way. "What the fuck are you doing? Shoot!"

He curses and fumbles with the gun in his hands for a second before leaning over his cover and firing off a few shots. He's not as great a marksman as Clarke, but he still gets the satisfaction of seeing one of his targets fall.

Clarke, of course, manages two headshots before she has to drop down behind the crate she's taken shelter against. "Fuck, I'm almost out, you?"

"Same!" he yells. "What do we do?"

"The only thing we can do!" She jumps over to where he is, grabbing his hand and yanking him after her. "Jump!"

"Wait, what -" his eyes widen as they go flying off the cliff towards the waters below, "fuck!"

The last thought he has before he hits the water is that if he has to die, at least he'll die next to Clarke Griffin.

* * *

  _3 months earlier_

"Clarke Griffin?" he asks tentatively, approaching the table with caution.

The blonde woman scribbling in her notebook looks up at him warily. Her blonde hair is escaping the bun it looks like she put it up in haphazardly, and she's got a cut under her eye that looks like it can't be more than a few days old. She's probably one of the most beautiful women he's ever met. "Who's asking?"

"Bellamy Blake. We spoke on the phone?" He extends his hand for a shake.

Her face brightens, and she stands up to put her hand in his. "Oh, yeah! Glad to meet you."

"Yeah, you, too." He's a little thrown off by her face, the cut under her eye notwithstanding. She looks like she's his age, if not a little younger. He doesn't know what he was expecting, but she definitely wasn't it.

"Want a beer?" she asks, sitting back down and flagging over a waiter. "Or whatever, though they don't have much else here."

"A beer is fine." He clears his throat as he sits down. "So, about that proposal."

"Right." She grins and it's sharp, something to it that suddenly makes him believe the stories he's heard about her. "Drake's coffin."

He should've known he'd be doomed.

* * *

His head finally breaks free of the waves as he gasps for air. He thrashes around wildly, looking for Clarke. "Clarke, where are you?"

"Over here! Bellamy!" The relief in her voice is mutually relatable, and he rushes to the shore where she's waving from as quickly as he can.

"You're fucking insane," he tells her, gasping for breath as she helps to drag him onto shore.

"So they tell me." She bites her lip. "You okay?"

He sits down hard and tries to shake out his hair so it'll dry. "Well, I'm not getting shot at so it's an improvement."

She snorts, before opening the carefully wrapped envelope that holds her notebook. He'd teased her for it at first, but after spending a week in the jungle with her, he understands why she needs to carry it around in a pocket protector. "Okay, so, according to the map this river runs past the ruins of the church we're looking for."

"Of course it does." He scrubs a hand over his face. "And Raven?"

"Raven will be in the port with the boat," she pauses, "probably."

"Wait, what do you mean 'probably'?" he demands.

She's got a determined look on her face as she puts the notebook away and redoes the braid her hair is escaping from. "Raven can take care of herself. She just might be a little delayed by Rhodes' men."

"Christ." He lets his head hit the ground as he throws an arm over his eyes. "Is it always like this with you?"

"No!" At his glare, she sighs. "Okay, maybe a little. But it's not my fault!"

"Sure." He sighs and pushes himself up. "So, how far to the church?"

"Like, half a mile, tops."

Bellamy closes his eyes and, for the first time since he was 10, prays.

* * *

  _2 months earlier_

"Bellamy!" Clarke waves him over from where she's sitting with another very attractive woman in a booth in the back corner of what seems like her favorite bar. She beams as he approaches. "This is my partner, Raven Reyes."

She grasps Bellamy's hand with the same firm handshake Clarke had when they first met. "Pleasure."

"Likewise." He sits across from the two. "So, here's the funding and timetable my network gave me."

Clarke and Raven bend their heads close together as they flip through the packet he slides them, and it strikes him that they may be partners in more than the business sense. He tries not to hear what they mutter to each other as they point at certain sections, but it's hard considering they're less than two feet away from him. Finally, Clarke looks up. "Okay, a couple of changes."

He raises an eyebrow. "Okay."

"One, Raven's gonna be in charge of our transportation."

He's a little confused. "But our transportation's gonna be covered."

Raven snorts. "Yeah, by me. Look, trust me when I say if it moves, I've got a license for it."

"And her ability to find anything we want at any time." Clarke smiles brightly. "Two, you're gonna need to bring your own equipment. We can't take more than you along."

He bristles. "The whole point of this thing is for my  _show_ , I don't know if you remember."

Clarke's smile doesn't waver. "Of course! But Raven's plane doesn't hold more than three on a good day."

"Which is why the network offered to pay for transportation," he says flatly.

"If Raven doesn't have control of transportation, then there's no deal." She looks at him expectantly. "Is that what you want?"

He huffs. "Look, I don't even have any proof you know where Drake's buried. It's a miracle the network gave me this much."

Clarke and Raven look at each other, seemingly having a silent conversation. Finally, Clarke slips a cord from around her neck, the ring coming in to view as she pulls it from her shirt. "We have this."

"Oh." He takes it from her gently, recognizing the motto stamped around it. He peers at it and weighs it in his hand. Over the course of the show, he's gotten pretty good at being able to tell when something's real, or when it's fake. And he's pretty certain he's holding Sir Francis Drake's actual ring.

* * *

 "Fuck. Why are there never stairs?" The stitch in Bellamy's side is causing him to double over in an effort to alleviate the pain.

"There probably were stairs like 300 years ago, though that probably just makes you feel worse," Clarke teases as she throws herself on to the next ledge. "I'll try and see if I can get the door open so you don't have to climb any more."

"No, no, I'm fine," he insists, reaching for the ledge she's just climbed on.

"You don't have to prove anything to me, you know," she says, digging in to the wall's crevices with her fingers. "This is my literal job. It's okay if I'm better than you."

"Your literal job is wall climbing?" he tries to joke, though the fact that he sounds winded sort of ruins it. "How do you get paid?"

"Smartass," she mutters, looking back at him, eyes widening. "Wait, Bellamy, that ledge isn't -!"

But it crumbles under his fingers, and he's sure he's dead, except Clarke is gripping his wrist like her life depends on it, her other arm slung over the sill of the open window. "Fuck, Clarke."

"Swing, you dumbass," she grunts, trying to make sure he gains enough momentum to make it back to the ledge with the door. "Listen to me next time."

He makes it and rolls on to his back, not bothering to respond since he's trying to slow down his heart rate after his newest near-death experience. It's not until she's back, the door open, leaning over him with worry that he finally opens his mouth. "Yeah, I'll listen to you next time."

"Good." She holds out a hand to help him up. "I don't want to think about losing you."

The emotion he feels at her statement makes something swell in his chest. "Yeah, me neither."

She smiles at him, her real smile this time, not her I'm-being-charming-so-you'll-agree smirk or her don't-fuck-with-me grin, but the one that makes him think that maybe, just maybe, he's breaking through her many layers of defense. "Come on, we're almost there."

* * *

  _6 weeks ago_

"So, how'd you get into the 'explorer' business, or whatever you want to call it?" Bellamy asks, bent over one of the trunks they're packing. They aren't leaving for a month, but Clarke had insisted they start the packing process early.

She snorts. "Explorer business. I like that, I'm gonna start using that." She pauses, and Bellamy looks up to see her staring down at the rope she's winding up with an unreadable expression on her face. "I guess how anyone else falls into whatever they start doing. What about you, Mr. TV Show?"

It's an obvious deflection, but he lets it go. "Well, I won 28 Days in the Jungle, and the network liked me enough to offer me a job presenting History's Mysteries."

"What's 28 Days in the Jungle?" she asks, curious.

"You must not watch a lot of TV." He rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed. "It's a reality TV show where they dump a bunch of people in the jungle, give them a bunch of challenges, and then see who's able to last 28 days."

"And you won?" She sounds delighted with this information.

He chuckles. "Yeah."

"How?"

He smirks at her. "I'm tougher than I look."

She laughs, shaking her head. "Sounds like it."

Raven comes into the room, holding a couple of beers. "I thought you guys could use a break. I don't understand why you insist on prepping when we've got a whole month before we leave."

Clarke stretches and grabs one of the beers. "It's better to make sure we've got everything this early than leave it to the last moment. Remember Gambia?"

Raven snorts and hands the other beer to Bellamy. "It would be hard to forget."

"What happened in Gambia?" Bellamy asks, looking between the two women.

Clarke and Raven look at each other before they both burst out laughing. "Let's just say I'm banned from ever entering the country again," Clarke answers. "The government didn't take to kindly to my, ah, explorations."

"One of these days, I'm going to get a full story from you," Bellamy tells her.

Clarke grins, the sharp one that takes him aback every time she does it. "We'll see about that."

* * *

Bellamy kicks at the stone steps. "Just for once I'd like for Drake to not be so goddamn cryptic."

"You get used to it." Clarke bends over the map, tracing it with her finger. "Okay, so we've got to get to the port anyway, might as well meet up with Raven and tell her what's going on. She's probably going out of her mind with worry since we lost the radio."

"If she's even there," Bellamy mutters.

Clarke snaps her head up, glaring at him. "I trust Raven with my life. Of course she'll be there."

He matches her glare with one of his own. "Didn't she convince you to leave me behind at the dock?"

"Because she was afraid you'd slow us down!" She scrubs a hand over her face. "Look, fighting isn't going to do us any good, okay? Let's just focus on finding El Dorado and getting the fuck out of here." She sighs. "Or maybe just getting the fuck out of here."

"What do you mean?"

She gestures to the air around them. "Is this really worth dying for? Because at this point we're just going after the treasure. You don't even have your goddamn camera anymore!" She softens. "What about Octavia? She wouldn't even know where you'd gone."

It hits him harder than he would've expected. "Okay, yeah, you're right. Let's go."

* * *

  _Roughly 4 weeks ago_

"Who's the girl?" Clarke asks suddenly, one night as they're pouring over charts.

Bellamy's been recording sporadically as they get ready, mostly for b-roll stuff, but he's not filming now, which he's grateful for. He's pretty sure he looks ridiculous. "What girl?"

"You know," she waves her hand at him, "the one who you talk to on the phone sometimes."

"Oh," he grins, "my sister. Octavia. She's 15 and trying to get me to take her on this trip."

"So the thirst for adventure runs in the family?" she teases, marking something on the map in front of her.

"Something like that." He stretches in his chair. "What about you?"

She hums. "No family. Just Raven."

"Oh, shit, sorry." He grimaces.

"It's fine." She smiles at him but it feels a little off. "Tell me about your sister. Why does she have a historical name and you don't?"

He rubs the back of his neck, sheepish. "I named her."

She laughs, surprised. "And you named her Octavia? She must hate you."

"Only sometimes," he says, and his stories about his sister carry them through into the night.

* * *

 "Goddamn it!" Clarke punches a wall, and immediately hisses. "Fucking hell."

Bellamy feels so useless, unsure of how to make Raven's kidnapping better. "So, we'll just get her back. Look, we've been doing really well so far, okay? How many more of them could there be?"

"Don't jinx us," she tells him, flexing her fingers. "Alright, new plan. I'm going after Raven. You should stay by the boat."

"What?" he asks, surprised. "Fuck no."

"Bellamy, come on. This is like a suicide mission." She doesn't look at him as she takes out the map. "You should stay safe."

"Raven got kidnapped and she was by the boat!" He glares at her. "Look, Raven is your family, right? You told me. So, I'm coming with you. Two is better than one."

"Against dozens of armed men ready to kill us on sight." She sighs, but when she meets his eyes he can see the relief in them. "If you're sure."

"Positive." He follows her as they jump down from the platform they'd been hiding out on and trudge towards the rest of the abandoned colony. "So, this new plan of yours. Anything else?"

She smirks at him from over her shoulder. "I haven't thought that far ahead yet."

* * *

  _3 weeks ago_

"So, how long have you and Raven been doing this kind of work?" Bellamy asks, distracted by the shine of her hair in the dim light as they go over their supply list one more time. It's two weeks until they go, and he has to fly back to LA for a week to take care of things before the trip, so this is the last night he'll see her before they start their journey.

She looks up at him, a thoughtful look on her face. "Well, we teamed up maybe 6 years ago? But I'd been doing it for a little while before then."

"Wait, how old are you?" He is thoroughly confused.

She snorts. "Haven't you ever been taught to never ask a lady that question?"

"Fair enough," he mutters. "How'd you two meet? Or are you going to deflect that question, too?"

"Rude." She throws him a grin, though, so he knows she's not offended. "We were dating the same guy."

It's definitely not what he expected. "What?"

"Yup," she says, popping the p. "He had asked me to, well, let's just say acquire something for him, and, after I did, asked me out. We had only been going out for about a month before Raven showed up after an expedition to the Himalayas, and, when she found out, we both dumped him and went into business together."

He shakes his head. "Just like that?"

"Well, not instantaneously," she grants, "but yeah. I mean, she's still in contact with him since they grew up together and he has friends we do business with, but that's pretty much it. Besides, now she's dating a pirate she likes better."

He can't tell if she's fucking with him or not. "A pirate?"

"That's what she prefers to be called anyway. She doesn't really steal treasure, just supplies to feed the refugees she takes on in her ocean liner."

The information doesn't help. "I don't know if I believe you or not."

"Your choice, but just don't ask Raven about her," she advises him.

"Why not?"

She rolls her eyes. "Raven is incapable of shutting up about her once she starts, trust me. You'd think they've been together three weeks not three years."

"That's a long time." He rubs the back of his neck as he considers whether or not to ask the question that's been burning in the back of his mind since he first met you. He decides to go for it eventually, asking, "So, is dating hard for you? I imagine you drop in and out of contact pretty frequently."

She shrugs, avoiding his eyes and looking back to the previously abandoned supply list. "It's difficult, yeah. But, I guess with the right person it'd be worth it."

He exhales. "Yeah, you're probably right."

* * *

 The first thing Bellamy hears upon regaining consciousness is Clarke's voice calling his name. "Bell, wake up!"

He opens his eyes only to shut them again, groaning at the bright light. "What happened?"

"You crashed a fucking helicopter, that's what happened." He's sure she's trying to sound angry, but she sounds mostly relieved. "You're such an idiot."

He opens his eyes again, squinting against the light. "Pretty sure I helped save the day though."

She laughs, watery. "Yeah, you did. El Dorado is lying at the bottom of the ocean now. Humanity is safe."

"And Raven?" he asks, attempting to sit up.

She helps him in his efforts, and sags against him once he's stable. "She should be coming around with a boat any minute now."

"Great." He sighs and leans his head against hers. "Now, I just have to figure out some way to explain all this to the network."

"I'm sure you'll think of something." She shifts against him, pulls back to look at him. "So, I was thinking, I know it'd be difficult, but, I really don't want to lose you again."

"You won't," he tells her, confused.

"No, like," she makes a noise of frustration, before pressing her lips against his.

Bellamy's brain short-circuits and restarts within the span of a second, after which he responds enthusiastically. He doesn't know how long they sit there, but he wants every minute of it burned into his memory, kissing Clarke after their crazy adventure. The way she tastes (like blood) and smells (like sweat and saltwater), and the feel of the setting sun against their backs.

They only break apart when Raven shouts up at them, "You two have a funny idea of romantic!"

He smiles at Clarke, sheepish. Clarke returns the smile, helping him to stand. "Shut up, Raven!" she yells as they look over to the boat. "Holy shit."

"I thought we could use some souvenirs." Raven grins as she pats what is easily several million dollars worth of Spanish gold. "Since we didn't get El Dorado, after all."

Clarke whoops as she jumps on to the boat, and Bellamy can't help but laugh as he climbs aboard.

* * *

_A week ago_

"Did you know this would happen?" he demands as they duck for cover behind their supply crates.

"No!" she shoots back, though at his continued glare, she sighs. "Okay, maybe it happens with some frequency but I didn't know for sure! Here!" She tosses him a gun. "Please tell me you know how to use that!"

"Just point and shoot, right?" he says humorlessly.

"Just not at me!" She fires off three shots, lifting her head just long enough to take aim.

He hears a body thud. "Jesus, either you spend a lot of time at a firing range or this happens to you more than you're saying."

"Shut up and shoot!" She takes aim again and two more of the pirates fall.

Bellamy honestly doesn't know what he's gotten himself into. He's beginning to regret the entire thing, if he's being honest. Which he is, since he sees no point in lying to himself when he's probably going to die within the next 15 minutes. "This is just my fucking luck."

"Oh come on, it could be worse!" she tries as she reloads her gun.

"How?" He fires off two shots and just manages to graze one of them.

"We could've found a body and not a diary!" She grunts as she rolls over to him, since the crate she was behind has since been destroyed.

He feels like he's going to explode. "You knew there wouldn't be a body?"

She grins up at him, sheepish. "Whoops?"

He's going to kill her.

* * *

 Clarke and Bellamy are curled up on the back bench of the boat Raven has commandeered, huddling together for warmth but also because Bellamy can't seem to stop touching her.

She looks over at him, smiling. "So, enough adventure for you?"

"Well, I definitely could've done with not getting shot at," he teases her.

"But that's the best part!" She laughs. "I promise it doesn't happen every time."

"I should probably brush up on my marksmanship skills, huh?" he asks, his hand finding hers.

She squeezes his fingers. "You want to do this again?"

"You do owe me a story for my network," he reminds her. "My camera is lying at the bottom of a cliff, after all."

"I'll keep you updated next time I get the lead for a legend." She smiles up at him. "Since I'm sure there'll be more."

He knows she's joking, but he still can't wait.


End file.
